High School Reunion
by raspberry truffles
Summary: Reid and Luke attend Reid's high school reunion. Rated NC 17 for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Title: High School Reunion

This is for Alice Springs prompt High School Reunion. I'm sorry that I can't link to save my life. I'm old and technology challenged. *hangs head in shame*

Rated NC17 for possible locker room sex./ hotel bathroom sex or any type of emergency sex situation that may apply.

A/N this is set two years after the show ends. Reid and Luke are still together, Noah is still in California so is unavailable for a guest appearance in this fic. LOL

Disclaimer: These are not my characters.

All mistakes are mine.

"Are you excited? I can't believe we are going to your 20th high school reunion. Wow!

My ten year is in a few months we'll have to go to that one too." Luke said with a big grin he was really happy that he had managed to get the private jet to take them to Boston. .

"Thanks for that, Luke" Reid replied with a scowl.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked concerned about his partner's feelings.

Reid sighed "I just hate being reminded of our age difference."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" Luke responded feeling suitably chastised "well at least I'm young and hot and will make all of those boys you had crushes on realize that they totally missed out." Luke said with a wink.

Reid gave Luke a small smile as he acknowledged how great it would feel to see the looks on some of his former classmates as he walked in with Luke proudly on his arm.

"So tell me about one of the boys that you had a crush on but were afraid to make a move on."

Luke noted a strange expression cross Reid's face. "Oh my God, you had a boyfriend in high school, didn't you, come on fess up. I want details and I want them now."

Reid blushed, he actually blushed and Luke knew right then that there was a story here and he would not let up until he had all of the information.

Reid knew that Luke wouldn't let up so he decided to spill.

"He wasn't my boyfriend, Luke, well not really anyway."

Luke waited, he wanted to know everything all at once, but he decided it would be better to just let Reid explain it all in his own time.

"His name was Derek, and he was beautiful. We met in junior year when he moved to Boston from New York. I remember he walked into my homeroom class and I couldn't stop staring at him. Of course I knew that he would never be interested in me, as I was just a science nerd and he was clearly a god. Even still I made it my mission to find out everything I could about him. I worked in the office, while I was in school, so that made it easy to find out his schedule and much to my surprise he was taking almost all of the same academic courses as me. I couldn't believe it, he was beautiful and smart." Reid sighed, he actually sighed at the memory.

Luke was starting to get a little uncomfortable as Reid waxed on and on about perfect boy, but he was also very curious to find out what had happened between the two when they were teenagers.

"So I uh… photocopied his schedule and then I compared it with mine and then I transferred in to all of his classes. I was signed up for math with the better teacher, but I didn't care, I just knew that I had to be near him. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"So you stalked Derek? Wow, Reid I didn't know you had it in you" Luke teased.

"Yeah, well I was young and he was gorgeous."

Luke rolled his eyes. "So what happened next? Did he fall immediately under the Oliver charm?"

Reid glared at Luke "obviously not. I told you that we weren't boyfriends."

Luke waited for Reid to continue.

"So aside from his class schedule, I also found out that he was on the swim team. I had always been a good swimmer, but I had never been competitive, but I told myself it would look good on my college applications so I decided to try out for the team."

"You were on your high school swim team?" Luke asked incredulously.

Reid glared at Luke again. "Do you want me to tell you this story or not?"

"Yes" Luke replied meekly.

"Well then stop interrupting! I said that I tried out for the team I didn't say that I made the cut. When I first found out that I hadn't made the team I was devastated, not just because I couldn't train with Derek, but also because I absolutely hate to fail, and this was definitely a fail. I must have looked pretty upset, because the coach pulled me aside and offered me a position as score keeper for the team." Reid had a huge grin on his face as he relayed his victory. "Naturally I accepted, now I would rather have been on the team, but this was a good alternative, I got to spend time with Derek and I got extra curricular credit. Win win."

Luke noted that Reid still managed to be totally smug about being a score keeping nerd.

"So you were in all of his classes and you were at swim practice together, was that your plan to overwhelm him with Reid Oliver?" Luke said with a teasing smile which annoyed Reid, because of course that had been his plan.

"I wasn't in all of his classes, just the academic ones. He was taking an art class as an elective, which would have clearly been a waste of my time; I was taking a speech and debate course, which I knew would look good on my transcripts."

Luke waited, patiently for the rest.

"I had planned to overwhelm him by being with him all of the time, but to say that he ignored me is the optimistic interpretation of events, in reality he didn't even realize that I was alive."

Luke reached over and hugged Reid and then kissed him soundly. "I know you exist," he whispered and then stuck his tongue down Reid's throat. Reid moaned against Luke's mouth and enjoyed the kiss. Luke was about to move things along when Reid pulled away.

"What?" Luke asked feeling startled and a bit confused.

"Don't you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Oh, there's more?"

"Yes, there's more" Reid huffed indignantly, "I was a nerd at school, I wasn't a total loser."

"Sorry, my bad" Luke apologized with only a hint of a grin.

"All year I followed him around as unobtrusively as possible. I was hoping that maybe he would struggle in one of our classes so that I could tutor him, but the guy was really smart, not as smart as me, but close. We graduated #1 and #2 in our class."

Luke didn't even bother to ask who came first.

"Finally, toward the end of junior year the coach asked me to time Derek's sprints after practice. Of course I said yes and thus began our private coaching time together." Reid said with a far off look in his eye.

"At first, all I did was time his sprints like I was supposed to, His times didn't really improve, and I was worried that our private time would come to an end, but then Derek asked me to bring my swim suit so that he could race me. He felt that I might be able to push him to swim faster just by adding some competition. I of course agreed. As it turned out, Derek was right, swimming against me managed to shave 2/10ths of a second off of his best time before the end of school. The coach suggested that we keep practicing all summer. I agreed."

Reid took a moment to regroup but didn't notice that Luke was getting a little uncomfortable with this tale.

"At first we would get together 3 or 4 times a week and just swim at the local pool. Sometimes we would hang out after and get something to eat. Occasionally we would go to a movie, but usually we would just swim. On August 15th everything changed. Derek invited me to go to his family's cabin in Westport. I was shocked, thrilled and in full on panic. I didn't know what this meant. I assumed that he knew I was gay, because I was out, but he had never asked me about it, and I had never brought it up. I hoped that he was gay because I had a major crush on him, but I wasn't sure. Anyways all of these thoughts were flying threw my head, when I looked up and saw him staring at me, waiting for my answer. I knew then that things were going to change between us. Of course I said yes."

"So you went to his parent's cabin alone? Just the two of you?"

Reid smiled. "Well I thought that it was only going to be the two of us, but when Derek came to pick me up Saturday morning he was with his parents." Reid frowned remembering how disappointed he was to see Derek's parents in the front seat of the car. He couldn't even enjoy sitting in the back seat with Derek, because he was acutely aware of Derek's mom because she kept asking him questions. The drive to Westport had been excruciating.

"So then what happened? Did you share a room, a bed? Come on tell me, I'm dying to know" Luke begged.

"We didn't share a room, or a bed, although that would have been fun. I stayed in his sister's room, she was away at college completing a summer semester, and Derek stayed in his room. He never came to visit me in the night, not even once."

"Well, something must have happened, or you wouldn't be telling me this story, so come on I want details."

"It was our last day at the cottage, and as usual Derek and I had been swimming. Usually when we swam we wore those skin tight Speedo's so that we could get the best times, but when we were at the cottage we just wore board shorts."

Luke smiled at the visual of Reid in a tight Speedo.

"On the last day we had been swimming for a couple of hours, just playing in the water really, you know goofing around and then we climbed on to the dock and were lying there side by side with the sun beating down on us. I was so relaxed that I dozed off. The next thing I knew it was dark and somehow Derek's hand had found its way into my shorts."

"Okay so now it's starting to get interesting" Luke said with a wicked grin. Reid glared until Luke reached over and put his hand down Reid's pants. "I think that I had better act out Derek's role so that I can fully understand what happened, don't you agree?" Luke said with an innocent smile.

"Yes, Luke I think that is probably for the best" Reid answered seriously.

"Was your cock rock hard like it is now?"

"Uh…no not at first. I was so surprised to find his hand there that I didn't know quite what to do. Fortunately, my body responded before my brain caught up."

"So what did he do next? Did he grasp you firmly in his hand like this?" Luke whispered suggestively.

"Yes, just like that. Up and down slowly" Reid was finding it hard to talk. The combination of remembering his experience with Derek and Luke re-enacting it was intoxicating.

"Did he run his thumb over your slit like this?"

"Yeeeees" Reid moaned.

"Did he spread your pre come all over your head, like this?"

Reid just moaned in response he could no longer speak.

Luke just smiled and continued his ministrations on Reid. He continued to rub his right hand methodically up and down Reid's shaft and then he started playing with Reid's balls with his left hand.

"Luuuuke" Reid groaned and Luke could tell that he was very close, and at that moment he inserted his finger into Reid's ass.

"Luke" Reid screamed as he came all over Reid's hand.

"So, is that how it went with Derek?"

"No" Reid replied when he had regained his equilibrium "this was way hotter."

Luke just beamed. "Good to know"

Reid was about to reciprocate when the plane began its descent. "Do you want me to help you with that now, or after we land?" Reid asked staring at the rather large bulge in Luke's pants.

"Later" was all Luke said as they prepared to land.

Once they were in the car on the way to the hotel Luke wanted to hear the rest of the story. "So what happened next with Derek?"

"Well after we got each other off, all he said was we better swim back to shore." The next day we went back home. We never talked about it. I thought that we would get together but we never did. When we got back to town I tried to swim with him again, but he no longer wanted to hang out. He completely cut me off. In senior year we had some classes together, purely by chance, but he never really spoke to me again. Oh yeah, he also had a serious girlfriend by the time we graduated."

"Is he going to be at the reunion?"

"I don't know."

"Is that why you wanted to come to the reunion? Are you hoping to see him again?"

"Partly, I just want to know what happened. I haven't really thought about him for years, but when the invitation came I started thinking about high school and about what happened with Derek."

"Should I be jealous?" Luke teased.  
Reid reached over and kissed Luke on the mouth. It was a warm, loving kiss. "Not at all" Reid reassured him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title High School Reunion Chapter 2/?

Pairing is Reid and Luke

A/N This chapter takes place on night one of the reunion weekend. I have only been to Boston once and that was many, many years ago, before I had children so it really is a bit of a blur. I have tried to keep the settings as realistic as possible through internet research and I apologize for any and all errors

All characters belong to someone else, but all mistakes are mine.

Rated NC 17 For sexual situations. Please note that in this story Reid and Luke have been together for 2 years and have been monogamous. They gave up condoms awhile ago.

Despite the fact that the boys were going to Reid's high school reunion in his home town, the task of making all of the arrangements had been left to Luke. Luke had willingly taken on these tasks because he wanted to make sure that they actually got to the reunion and that they had a decent place to stay. Reid might know the overall area better than Luke, but Luke understood how to book a hotel and arrange a pleasant stay on a much deeper level that Reid ever would.

Luke had booked a lovely suite at the Charles Hotel in Cambridge. This was a well established boutique hotel. Knowing Reid's deep dislike of hotel rooms in general, as he was completely germ phobic, Luke had arranged to have new bed linens as well as towels stocked in their suite. As far as Luke was concerned this weekend was all about Reid and he wanted his partner to be as comfortable as possible.

When the cab pulled up in front of the Charles, Reid was pleased with Luke's choice. He knew that the reunion committee had suggested a larger chain hotel for the returning students and Reid was relieved that he would be staying separately from them.

When the pair entered the lobby, they were both pleased by the ambience of the hotel. Luke quickly checked in while Reid investigated the cleanliness of the lobby. Reid was reasonably pleased with his findings when Luke came over to take him up to the room.

Luke guided Reid into the elevator being careful to hold his lover's hand the whole time. Reid did not like elevators. Luke quickly selected the 22nd floor and then turned to Reid and kissed him until the elevator doors opened announcing their arrival at the correct floor.

Reid was a big fan of kissing Luke in elevators as it made the journey far less scary. Sometimes, they were interrupted when other people got onto their elevator. Reid always found those other people highly annoying. Today everything went smoothly and they made the entire trip on their own. The doors opened and Reid and Luke found themselves on the 22nd floor looking for their suite.

Luke quickly led Reid to their suite. He had tried to book them into the presidential suite, but he hadn't had enough notice and that suite had been booked by someone else. Still he hoped that Reid would be comfortable in the Cambridge suite.

As soon as Luke opened the door, he was pleased with what he saw. Reid followed Luke into the room and slowly surveyed his surroundings. "Not bad" Reid concluded, nodding his head. He looked over at Luke and saw the disappointment in his eyes. Reid smiled patiently at his partner, "it's great, Luke you've done a really good job." Luke smiled with relief and Reid kissed him, removing any traces of doubt that Luke had left.

"I'm starving, can you order room service? I'm going to go and start unpacking"

"Sure, what do you want to eat?"

"You know what I like, Luke. Surprise me."

Luke perused the menu, paying special attention to the sandwich selections. Making his choices he picked up the phone and ordered.

"Luke, I'm going to grab a shower before the food gets here, okay?"

"Sure" Luke replied with a knowing smile on his face.

"Holy shit, Luke, you've got to get in here!"

Luke smiled, knowing that Reid had just discovered the reason that Luke had chosen this particular suite.

"What's up?" Luke asked innocently, walking into the bathroom to find Reid.

"Did you know about this?" Reid asked his eyes glazing over with lust as he stared raptly at the enormous shower in the bathroom.

Luke just smirked in response.

"Oh my God, you planned this didn't you?"

"Maybe" Luke grinned "Should we give it a go?"

Reid was already undressing as quickly as he could. "Yes…Hurry the fuck up Luke!"

Reid turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature so that it would be hot. Just before he got into the shower he turned to see if Luke was ready and saw that Luke was taking his time taking off his clothes. He had only managed to take off his shirt and was now folding it neatly and placing it on a chair. The fucker was teasing him. Reid groaned, but couldn't tear his eyes away from the show that Luke was putting on for him.

Luke could feel Reid's eyes on him and knew that he had his partner's full attention, just as he had hoped. He knew that Reid was nervous about the reunion tonight and Luke thought shower sex might relax him.

Luke removed the belt from his jeans, slowly. He could hear Reid gasp quietly behind him. Then Luke undid the top button on his jeans and paused, as if deciding whether or not he should continue.

"Fuck" Reid muttered, torn between enjoying the show and wanting to go over and rip the rest of Luke's clothes off.

Feeling encouraged by Reid's reaction, Luke finished undoing his pants. He shook his ass at Reid while he slowly pulled down his pants. As he stepped out of his pants he felt Reid's hands roughly remove his boxer shorts. Luke laughed softly to himself.

"Get…in… the … shower … now!" Reid demanded.

Luke complied with a self satisfied grin on his face, which Reid pretended he didn't notice.

When they were both in the shower, finally, Reid took a moment to stare at Luke's hot body. He thought about how lucky he was to be in Luke's life, to have someone as generous and open as Luke care about him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Reid said as he started to get out of the shower.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Luke asked as he grabbed Reid's hand.

"The food" Reid said, feeling more pain than he ever had at the mention of food.

Luke just smiled calmly. "Stay, I've sorted it out. The food will be waiting for us in the main room when we're uh… ready for it" he finished blushing slightly.

"Oh my God, Luke, you totally planned this, didn't you?"

Luke merely shrugged, "I hoped" he whispered into Reid's ear running his tongue over Reid's earlobe.

"God, I love you, Luke." Reid said as he began to run his tongue along Luke's neck. He paid special attention to Luke's pulse point grazing it gently and then rolling his tongue over it to smooth the spot. Luke kept making those incredible noises in his throat that drove Reid crazy. Reid reached up and found Luke's mouth. He needed that connection at this moment. He was feeling vulnerable and raw and the magnitude of what he felt for Luke was overwhelming him at that moment and he just needed to kiss him. Luke, as always was willing to comply, as soon as Reid had started kissing Luke, Luke opened his mouth to welcome Reid's tongue inside. Reid, slowly almost tentatively started to explore Luke's mouth.

Luke loved being kissed like this by Reid. It was so loving and so hot at the same time. Luke couldn't help himself he knew that Reid wanted to go slowly, but he was getting desperate. He reached between the two of them and began rubbing their cocks together. Slowly and gently just the way that Reid was kissing him. Reid responded immediately by grinding his hips into Luke's. The kissing intensified as Reid began to lose control, Luke continued his slow methodical pace and Reid grew impatient and put his hand on top of Luke's to speed things up. Luke immediately pulled back and broke the kiss. "No" he said firmly.

"What?" Reid spluttered out.

"Not like this" Luke leaned in still holding both of the cocks loosely in his hand "I want us to come with you buried deep in my ass not in our hands" he whispered softly into Reid's ear. Reid shuddered at the image and waited for more instructions. Luke didn't disappoint. "Now."

Reid moaned, "Turn over."

Luke braced himself against the shower wall anticipating what was going to come next. He was surprised, but pleased when he felt Reid running his tongue slowly down his spine. As Reid tongue reached the top of Luke's ass he used is hands to gently spread Luke's cheeks apart to reveal Luke's hole. Reid lovingly licked the perimeter of Luke's hole. Luke responded immediately, desperate to feel Reid's tongue inside of him. Reid smiled to himself as he kept teasing Luke mercilessly.

"Reid" Luke moaned in exquisite agony.

Reid poked his tongue inside of Luke and then flattened his tongue to swirl it around. Luke was pressing down on Reid now trying to get Reid's tongue further inside of him. Reid used is hands to support Luke, not wanting the young man to lose his balance and fall over, but allowed Luke to take as much pleasure from Reid's tongue as he could.

Reid could tell that Luke was very close from the sounds he was making deep in his throat. Reid pulled his tongue out of Luke's ass reluctantly.

Luke whimpered at the loss of contact, but quickly recovered. "Fuck… me …now …Reid!"

Reid stood up and flipped open the bottle of lube and was about to spread some on his hand when Luke interrupted him.

"No lube… just you… I need you inside me now." Luke huffed out.

Reid almost came right then and there; he took a calming breath and began to push gently into Luke's entrance.

Luke tried to push himself down on Reid, but Reid held Luke's hips firmly in place. Reid was determined to be as gentle with Luke as possible. He continued to push in further, moving in an inch at a time.

"Reeeiiiddd"

Reid began pumping into Luke, building up a rhythm that would satisfy them both. He angled himself so that he hit Luke's sweet spot with each thrust.

"Reid…come…now"

"Luuuukkkkeee" Reid cried out as the two came together. Luke slumped against the shower wall using it to keep from falling over and Reid wrapped his arms firmly around Luke's waist and held onto him for support.

"Stay here, please."

"Staying can't move" Reid murmured.

"Come on, Luke your hair looks perfect! We've got to get going."

"Are you sure that I look okay?" Luke asked feeling uncertain.

"You look amazing" Reid said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

The two then went downstairs and got into the waiting taxi and headed over to Boston Latin, Reid's former high school.

Walking into Boston Latin was like entering into a time machine. As soon as he walked through the doors, Reid was hit with a wave of memories. He remembered how it felt to not fit in and he quickly reached for Luke's hand. It was so comforting to hold onto Luke's hand in this place and he was hit again with an overwhelming feeling of love for Luke. "Thanks for coming with me" he whispered into Luke's ear.

"No problem, I'm glad that I get to see one of the places that helped shape you into the man you are today. Now, let's go see your graduation picture."

Reid groaned. "It's not very good. It might not even be up."

"Quit stalling. I want to bask in your incredible nerdiness."

"Ha ha ha!" Reid replied but he helped Luke find his graduation class's pictures.

"Wow, Reid you were hot!"

"You don't have to sound so surprised, Luke."

"Okay let's find Derek's picture. What was his last name?"

"White, He's on the bottom row third from the left."

"He's hot too. You definitely would have been the power couple if you had dated." Luke smiled.

"Yeah, if one of us had been a girl."

"Okay, let's go in and see if he's here. He could be fat and balding by now. Who knows you may have had a lucky escape." Luke teased trying to keep the mood light.

The two men headed over to the desk where someone was waiting to sign them in.

"Hi Sue" Reid said reading the woman's name tag "we're here to sign in."

"Great welcome to the reunion, now what is your name?"

"Reid Oliver"

"Okay…well please wear a name tag so that everyone will know who you are."

"Do I need a name tag as well?"

"Who are you?" Sue asked pleasantly.

"Luke Snyder"

"You're not on my list," Sue said looking confused.

"He's not a graduate of this school, he's my partner" Reid said coldly.

"You brought your business partner? Oh well yes, you should wear a name tag as well."

"He's not my business partner, he's my personal partner." Reid corrected coldly.

"Your personal partner, I've never heard of one of those" Sue replied feeling confused. "Most people bring their significant others, but I'm sure this is fine too."

"He is my significant other" Reid said through gritted teeth.

"Oh…oh…ohhhhh. So you're gay?"

"Yes we are" Luke replied with a winning smile and then he leaned over and kissed Reid firmly on the lips.

Luke quickly attached his name tag and steered Reid into the gymnasium for the rest of the festivities.

"I thought that you said you were out in high school."

"I was, I guess that not everyone got the memo."

"Well let's see what passes for hors d'oeuvres in this place. I'm starving." Reid stated, quickly forgetting all about Sue.

"Reid you just had the food from room service two hours ago."

"That was two hours ago. What's your point?"

"Never mind. I think the food is over there where the line-up is."

"Lead the way."

"So how does it feel to be back in your old high school gym?"

"Uncomfortable."

Luke squeezed Reid's hand and waited for him to elaborate. All of a sudden he felt Reid stiffen.

"What's up?" Luke asked concern filling his voice.

"It's him" Reid whispered his face had gone white and he was starting to sweat.

"Think of the brain Reid, remember to breathe." Luke advised soothingly as he followed Reid's line of sight. He found Derek easily; he was tall, lean and beautiful. "So I guess he's not fat or bald, huh." Luke nudged Reid trying to distract him.

"Huh… no he's still beautiful" Reid said wistfully.

"Do you want to go over and talk to him while I get you some food?"

"Huh? What? I can go over and talk to him? You will get me some food? Oh my God do I look okay? What should I say to him? Do you think that he will remember me?"

"Reid you're babbling, calm down. Yes you can go and talk to him, I'm sure that he will remember you, you would be impossible to forget. Tell him about your job and the brain. You look great. I'll bring you your food as soon as I get it."

"Thanks, Luke."

Luke watched Reid make his way over to where Derek was standing. Reid seemed so unsure of himself which seemed completely out of character for him. He watched as Reid said hello to Derek and reached out to shake Derek's hand. He was relieved to see Derek smile at Reid. He felt a twinge of something, not jealousy, but something when he noted that Derek held onto Reid's hand for longer than was strictly necessary. He watched Reid's body language as he continued to talk to Derek. Luke could tell that Reid was feeling more comfortable because his shoulders had relaxed and he was standing a little bit taller. He looked at Reid's hands which were fidgeting and new that Reid was not completely at ease.

Luke finally made it to the food which was set up like a buffet. The food did not look all that appetizing, but he knew Reid would probably eat it without complaint. Luke gathered up a selection of the best looking food, grabbed some napkins and cutlery and headed over to find Reid.

As Luke approached Reid he was able to watch Derek's reaction to Reid. The look on Derek's face told Luke that Derek was definitely interested in Reid. Luke felt that twinge again, not jealousy, no but something similar to it that Luke was unwilling to define.

"Hey Reid, I've got your food" Luke said smiling at Reid.

Reid just stared blankly at Luke as if in a daze. He didn't even take the food! Luke was not happy with this turn of events.

"Hi, I'm Derek" the man said putting his hand out for Luke to shake. Look shook his hand and was about to introduce himself when Reid said "Yeah this is Derek" dreamily. Seriously he said it dreamily.

Derek looked at Reid expecting him to introduce the two men "Reid, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Friend?" Reid asked perplexed, then Luke's presence finally registered and he took the plate of food that Luke had brought him.

"Oh yeah, this is Derek" he said almost breathlessly,

"Yeah, we've established that" Luke mumbled grumpily.

"Derek, this is…" he stared blankly at Luke.

"Luke"

"Yeah that's right, Derek this is…Luke"

"Guess what Luke; Derek is an astrophysicist isn't that amazing?" Reid said far too enthusiastically for Luke's taste.

"Yeah, that sounds really interesting" Luke replied not really knowing or caring what an astrophysicist actually did.

"Derek did his undergrad at Yale, then his masters at Columbia and then he did his PHD at Harvard. Pretty impressive, huh?" Reid nattered on reverently.

"Yeah, that's great that you went to all of those amazing schools." Luke responded to Derek trying to get Reid to be quiet.

"Where did you go to school, Luke?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably "I went to Oakdale U."

"I've never heard of that school. When did you graduate?"

Reid snorted. "Oakdale U is in Oakdale, Illinois a tiny town that the world has forgotten. It's no wonder you haven't heard of it. Oh and Luke didn't graduate."

Luke glared at Reid. "That's right I didn't graduate. I run a charitable foundation and Grimaldi shipping." Luke said defensively.

"Oh well I'm sure that that is very rewarding" Derek said condescendingly.

"Excuse me" Luke said having had enough "I need to go to the restroom" he looked pointedly at Reid, who just stared blankly at Luke.

Luke stomped off to the closest restroom which just happened to be the boys' locker room. 'Reid had better follow me in here' he thought furiously.

Luke began pacing around the locker room getting angrier by the second. "How dare he tell perfect Derek that I hadn't graduated from college I can't believe that he would humiliate me in that way." he muttered away to himself.

Meanwhile Reid was still talking to Derek, not even realizing that Luke had left.

"So where did you find that guy anyway?" Derek asked, sneering slightly.

"What?" Reid asked, feeling confused.

"Luke, where did you find Luke? He's pretty and all but not really in our league."

"What are you talking about? Luke is amazing." Reid said grinning like an idiot. "Hey, where is Luke?" Reid couldn't see him anywhere and he was starting to panic.

"Wow, you've got it bad for him" Derek replied sounding a little disappointed. "He said he was going to the restroom, but that was a while ago. Maybe he left."

"I have to go find him" Reid stated and turned on his heel to go and search for Luke.

Derek started to call after him, but Reid was no longer paying attention, he was focused on finding Luke.

He went into the boys' locker room and much to his relief found Luke pacing around the room muttering something about not being good enough.

"Hey, Luke what are you doing?"

Luke looked up at the sound of Reid's voice, happy to see him, but still pissed.

"Hiding obviously, I don't know anyone here besides you and you were completely occupied by perfect boy?"

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked moving closer to Luke.

"Derek, you were practically drooling all over him. I thought that you might bend over for him in the middle of the gym." Luke said moving farther away from Reid.

"Luke, you know that I would never do that to you." Reid said moving closer to Luke.

"Yeah, well maybe you should. I mean you two have so much in common. You are both incredibly smart and successful; maybe you would be happier with someone like that." Luke backed up from Reid and hit the wall.

Reid reached out and cupped Luke's face in his hands "I could never be happier with anyone than I am with you." Then he leaned in and kissed Luke until they both moaned.

Luke broke the kiss and glared angrily at Reid. "Sex doesn't fix everything, you know."

"Really? I'm pretty sure that it does." Reid reached down and started to undo Luke's pants while staring directly into Luke's eyes.

"Reid, we can't, I can't. I don't want to" Luke said blushing furiously because his body clearly said that he could and he did want to."

"Come on Luke, I think that maybe you do want this" he said grasping Luke's already hard cock.

"We can't, Reid. What if someone walks in and sees us?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, besides if someone sees us it will be a funny anecdote to share with their friends. Who knows, it might be the highlight of the night for them. I know that it will be for me."

Luke resigned himself, who could argue with logic like that? "Okay, but can we at least move over there so that we are partially hidden by the basketballs?"

Reid grabbed Luke's hand in his and Luke grabbed his pants so that they didn't fall down and trip him up and they headed over to the most private spot in the locker room.

Fifteen minutes later Reid and Luke emerged from the locker room, looking slightly more dishevelled but infinitely happier than when they had entered. They were holding hands and grinning like idiots.

"Reid Oliver" a woman's angry voice called out.

"Yes" Reid looked up to see the source of that voice. He noticed a tall thin blonde woman glaring at him. Reid had no idea who she was or why she would be angry with him. He noted that her name was Cynthia.

"I was really hoping that you would have the decency not to come to this event, but since you are here can you please tell me where my husband is?"

"Uh…. Who is your husband?" Reid asked cautiously.

Cynthia glared even harder at Reid. "Derek White" she finally spat out.

Reid and Luke just stared at her their mouths gaping open.

Reid finally regained his composure and said "I don't know and I really don't care."


	3. Chapter 3

Title High School Reunion Chapter 3/?

Rating PG 13 for strong language and mentions of sex.

Pairing: Luke and Reid

A/N1 This is part 3 for the prompt from Alicesprings High School Reunion. This chapter starts with an explanation of Reid's actions towards Derek from chapter 2. I am not sure if this works or not because I hadn't originally planned this but upon rereading chapter 2 I realized that **I am an idiot**. Anyways I have added this in so that Luke has a better understanding of where Reid was coming from. Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting. I had originally thought that this was going to be the last chapter, but alas I have more to say. Derek isn't really punished in this chapter, he is just really unhappy. I fear things will be worse for him in the next instalment.

A/N 2 I have set the reunion at Upstairs on the Square, which is a restaurant in Harvard Square. I have no idea if it could accommodate this reunion, but I am pretending that it could. I have never been there. I apologize if I am wrong.

Disclaimer: Reid and Luke do not belong to me, sadly.

All mistakes are mine.

Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Reid asked with concern. The two were just finishing getting ready for the next part of the reunion celebrations, and Reid had noticed that Luke was unusually quiet.

"Nothing" Luke mumbled back with a long sigh.

Reid knew that this was certainly not 'nothing.' He was also pretty sure that he had done something, but for the life of him he didn't know what he had done. Reid knew that if he asked Luke what he had done, Luke would glare at him and accuse him of being insensitive. Which Reid knew to be an accurate criticism. He needed Luke to tell him what he had done wrong so that he could fix it. Otherwise Luke was going to be in a pissy mood for the whole night.

"I'm sorry" Reid said, deciding this was probably the best way to get the conversation started.

"What are you sorry for?" Luke questioned realizing that Reid probably had no idea why he was upset.

"Whatever it is that I have done that has you so upset" he replied looking directly into Luke's eyes.

"You really have no fucking idea what you did, do you?"

"Oh God, this is really bad' Reid thought hearing Luke drop the f-bomb. He had always liked hearing Luke say that word, because it was always so naughty coming out of Luke's perfect mouth. In this context, however, it was a warning sign.

"Come on, let's just go" Luke said in a huff. He really didn't want to have a huge fight right now and he was annoyed at just how stupid Reid could be.

"No" Reid said taking Luke's hand and marching them over to the couch in the living room.

"We have to go, or we'll be late for your precious reunion" Luke spat out.

"I don't care about the reunion, I only care about you. What the hell did I do?" Reid was really starting to panic now. He had never seen Luke so angry before and since he didn't know what he had done he had no way to fix it. Usually he fixed things with sex, but he could tell by the look on Luke's face that sex was not going to fix this.

'Sex' Reid thought to himself, 'we had make-up sex in the locker room yesterday.' He hadn't been sure what exactly Luke was upset about at the time all he had known was that Luke was unhappy and he had wanted to change that. 'Maybe this has something to do with Derek.'

"Does this have something to do with Derek?" Reid asked tentatively.

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the fucking genius a prize!" Luke snarked back.

'Okay this was really bad' Reid thought to himself. "So… uh Luke, what exactly is bothering you about Derek?"

"You really have no fucking idea what you have done, do you?" Reid winced at the third f-bomb.

"Please tell me what I have done and how I can fix it."

"You forgot my name! You were so besotted with Derek that you forgot me. You totally forgot about me."

"Oh my God I'm so sorry, Luke. I blanked on your name and there's no excuse for that, but you should know that it had nothing to do with Derek. Yes he's attractive and I came to the reunion partly to see him, but I'm not interested in him. I would never cheat on you, Luke, never. I'm not that guy." Reid stated staring into Luke's eyes, praying that Luke would believe him.

"If you're not interested in him, why were you drooling all over him?" Luke asked, but he was starting to calm down.

"I wasn't drooling over Derek I was thinking about all of the amazing courses he would have gotten to take at those great schools. Do you know how exciting it would be to study astrophysics? I bet that he had some amazing professors and met some incredibly smart people. I would love to have taken some of those courses. I love astronomy…."

"Reid, you're not helping. Reminding me how much smarter you and Derek are does not make me feel better!"

"Luke" Reid said grabbing Luke's hands "you are a very smart guy, much smarter than Derek, that's for sure."

"Yeah right" Luke snorted at Reid, but he was pleased that Reid had said it.

"I'm not just saying that, he may have more education than you, but he married that shrew Cynthia, how smart can he really be?"

"Good point. I wonder what's up with that relationship. He seemed really into you from what I could tell."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but then I am irresistible."

"Reid!"

"Sorry, I'm an ass, you know that but for some reason you love me anyways and I love you." Reid said kissing Luke lovingly on the mouth. "Luke I would love to be able to promise that nothing like this will ever happen again, but I can't. I get distracted and I temporarily lose sight of what's important, but I promise that I would never, ever cheat on you. I'm in, I'm all in! I know how lucky I am that you put up with my shit. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"Okay, okay, I forgive you!" Luke said smiling at Reid. He felt lighter than he had in a long time. "I'm all in too."

Reid leaned in and started kissing Luke in earnest. Reid loved make-up sex, it made fighting almost worth it, almost.

Luke pulled away, smiling.

"What's up?" Reid asked bewildered.

"We've got to go to the reunion, we're already late. We don't have time to fool around."

"We don't have time for sex? We don't have to go to the reunion, we can just stay here, I'd much rather stay here with you."

"No, we're going. I want to know why Cynthia hates you so much. I want to see Cynthia and Derek together. I'm curious, what can I say."

"Seriously, we're not going to have sex?" Reid asked petulantly.

"Correct" Luke said with a smile on his fact. "Let's get going."

"Alright, but we are definitely having sex when we get back here, Deal?"

"We'll see" Luke teased, but he leaned in and kissed Reid.

Fifteen minutes later the boys were in a cab heading toward Upstairs on the Square for the reunion.

The first person they saw when they walked into the restaurant was Sue who was waiting to check everyone in.

"Hi Sue, we're here to check in." Luke said.

"Hi, welcome to the second day of the reunion. I'm so glad that you two could come. You know I think that you are the only gay couple from the whole reunion. Isn't it great that people are so accepting these days? I mean you get to be here just like a real couple."

"Well that's lucky since we are a real couple, Sue" Reid said through gritted teeth.

Luke squeezed Reid's hand and stepped in. "So Sue, do you have our table assignment for us? Do we need to wear name tags again?"

"Oh yes, you two are at table 3" she said after looking at her list "and please wear your name tags. Oh I just know you are going to love the Soiree dining room because it's pink."

Reid just glared at Sue, he was about to respond to her but Luke squeezed his hand, tightly, and pulled him into the dining room.

"Well at least she remembered that you're gay this time and didn't tell you to bring your significant other" Luke whispered as he led Reid to their table.

"Yes, that's huge progress. Oh my God the room is pink and gold. I feel like a girl."

"It's not that bad. I like it."

"That's because you are a girl, Luke" Reid smirked.

Luke punched Reid lightly on the arm and then grabbed his hand and led him to their table.

As soon as they found their table Reid felt Luke freeze. "What's up?" he whispered.

"Derek and Cynthia are seated at our table and it looks like they will be sitting across from us" Luke groaned.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, but can I sit across from Derek?"

"Sure, it doesn't matter to me."

"Thanks" Luke replied and let out the breath he wasn't aware that he had been holding.

Reid reached the table first and pulled out a chair for Luke, who sat down smiling at Reid.

Just as Reid was about to sit down the perky woman sitting to his left, leapt up and hugged Reid enthusiastically.

"Oh Reid, I'm so glad that you made it. It's been way too long since I've seen you," she said and then pulled out of the hug to look at Reid's face.

"Yeah, way too long" Reid responded weakly, wondering who the hell she was.

"God Reid, you have no idea who I am, do you? It's me Lauren" she said and then rolled her eyes when it was clear he still had no idea who she was. "We went to school together from eighth grade through twelfth grade. I was in half of your classes in both junior and senior years. I had a major crush on you the second I laid eyes on you, and even though I had heard that you were gay I didn't really believe it until I saw you with Derek."

"Oh uh yeah I'm gay. Sorry about the whole crush thing" he finished lamely and turned to Luke for help, but Luke just sat there beaming at him.

"Thanks a lot" he muttered under his breath. "Oh everybody this is my partner, Luke." Luke noticed that Derek cringed a little at the word partner which made Luke smile a little more at him.

"Hi Luke, I'm Lauren and this is my husband Andrew," she said pointing to the handsome man sitting beside her. "This is my friend Lisa, who went to school with Reid and me and that is her husband Ryan" she said pointing at the couple across from her. "This is Cynthia and Derek, who went to school with us."

Luke looked around the table and smiled at everyone and said hi. He wondered why Cynthia was glaring so fiercely at Reid.

Magically, a waiter appeared to take their drink orders. Luke ordered sparkling water while Reid ordered scotch, neat, he could tell that this was going to be a long night and he was going to require alcohol in order to survive it, and he didn't think that beer alone would cut it with this crowd. Everyone else ordered drinks and then when the waiter got to Derek, he ordered a double rum and coke.

"Haven't you had enough to drink already?" Cynthia asked with a sneer.

"There isn't enough alcohol on the planet" he replied acidly.

Silence fell over the table at this point.

Finally Andrew waded in "so Reid you and Derek were a couple in high school? That was a pretty brave move for the two of you, especially at that time."

"We were never a couple" Reid answered flatly.

"No, we never were a couple" Derek answered wistfully.

Luke glanced up to see Cynthia shooting daggers at both Reid and Derek, while Derek stared longingly at Reid, who had the sense to turn his head the other way.

'Weird' Luke thought to himself.

"What do you mean you weren't a couple? You two were together for the latter half of eleventh grade, not to mention the summer." Lauren said fanning herself. "You guys were so hot for each other. I sat in between the two of you in Chem class and I almost failed because you kept distracting me with your constant eye sex. Lisa, back me up, don't you remember how hot it was when those two looked at each other." Lauren practically squealed as she fanned herself with her right hand.

"Hello, I'm sitting right here" Andrew piped up.

"I know that. Don't you remember, Lisa?"

"I totally remember, and you two were smokin' hot." Lisa replied with a somewhat dazed look in her eye. "I was in math with you two and I switched seats so that I could have a better view. Fortunately, my dad was an engineer and was able to tutor me or I would definitely have failed. I remember my father being confused when I didn't have any problems in calculus the next year. You two weren't in my class, but I could hardly tell my dad that," she laughed.

"I'm sitting right here" Ryan said sullenly.

"I know that, dear" she responded placating him.

Reid turned to Luke for help, but Luke just grinned at him. "Face it Reid you give amazing eye sex. Ladies, did it look something like this?" Luke said as he began to devour Reid with his eyes. Reid responded immediately just as Luke knew he would.

As though from a distance, Luke heard Derek whimper, Cynthia and the men gasp and the other two women swoon.

"Oh my God yes, yes yeeeessssss" Lisa and Lauren chorused together.

Luke broke the eye contact, squeezed Reid's hand and beamed at the girls.

"Wow Luke that was amazing. Derek you could definitely take lessons from him. Woo hoo, is it hot in here or is it just me? Reid I'm sure that you were great too, but really I couldn't take my eyes off Luke. You are one lucky, lucky man." Lauren finished breathlessly.

"Yes I am" Reid replied smiling at Lauren and then turning to kiss Luke firmly on the lips.

"Oh my God, that is so sweet" Lauren and Lisa chorused together. Derek made a noise clearly indicating he was in pain.

"Please keep your hands to yourselves, can't you see that you are making some of us very uncomfortable" Cynthia snarled at Reid and Luke. Isn't it bad enough that you had locker room sex yesterday? Do we have to endure more today?"

It was at that moment that the waiter appeared with their drinks. Wishing he was anywhere else he put them down as quickly and carefully as possible before disappearing back into the kitchen. Mercifully, for him everyone remained silent until he was out of earshot.

"Is that why you gave Reid that pointed look when you announced that you were going to the restroom?" Derek asked looking pained.

Uh…yes" mumbled Luke, blushing furiously, but figuring there was no point in denying it. Reid squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You'll never have to see these people again, and besides it was amazing." Reid whispered in Luke's ear.

Luke squeezed Reid's hand back but kept looking down at the table hoping to disappear.

Lauren and Lisa suddenly looked at Cynthia with new respect. "You saw them having sex in the locker room? Why couldn't that have been me?" Lauren grumbled.

"Still sitting here, the man you actually have sex with, remember me?" Andrew asked. Lauren turned to him and whispered something that must have been pretty convincing, because all of a sudden Andrew looked happy about this new development.

"Come on Cynthia, we want details! You are so lucky."

Cynthia looked horrified. "I didn't see anything, nor would I want to. I'm not some sort of perverted voyeur."

"Oh" said Lisa sounding very disappointed "then how did you know they had sex in the locker room?"

"I saw them when they left the room, both of them looked rumpled and pleased with themselves, especially him" she said pointing accusingly at Reid.

"You'd look pleased with yourself too if you had the pleasure of being fucked by Luke" Reid stated emphatically refusing to be embarrassed by his actions. He turned and smiled at Luke, who was smiling shyly back at him.

"I bet" said Lauren, with awe in her voice.

"Hello" said Andrew.

"I know, I know you're sitting right there, Get over yourself it's not like Luke is going to sleep with me, I have the wrong anatomy for him, sadly" Lauren said with a deep sigh.

Luke just giggled in response.

"So Derek, what's up with you? You look a little bit sick, are you okay?" Lauren inquired.

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay. I'm just sad how things turned out" he replied wistfully.

"I guess you wish you hadn't cheated on Reid then don't you?"

Luke looked at Reid questioningly but Reid just shrugged.

"I didn't cheat on Reid; we were never together, not really."

"Why did you think that Derek cheated on me?" Reid asked out of curiosity. "We really were never a couple."

"Seriously?" Lauren and Lisa asked at the same time in disbelief.

"Seriously, I said that earlier, we never, ever dated. So why did you think that Derek cheated on me?"

"Well as soon as I saw the two of you, in twelfth grade, I knew that something had changed. You seemed really closed off, more so than before, and Derek just looked bereft every time he saw you, so I figured that he had cheated and you had dumped him. It seemed the logical solution."

"Is that what you thought as well, Lisa?"

"Yeah, everyone thought that, it seemed the most likely scenario."

"What do you mean everyone?"

"Come on, you were the only gay couple at our school, everyone was fascinated by you two. Didn't you notice that everyone stared at you two, and conversations stopped when you walked by?"

Reid shook his head, flabbergasted by this statement. Luke just laughed at how oblivious Reid could be.

"Well what did you all think when Derek had a serious girlfriend for most of twelfth grade? Didn't that make you question our couplehood?" Reid wanted to know.

"What girlfriend?" Lisa and Lauren asked at the same time.

"I don't remember her name, but it ended in E."

"Do you mean that bitch Cindy?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah that's it, oh she really hated me, every time she saw me she glared at me, no matter what I was doing, unless she was with Derek then she was too busy sucking face to glare at me."

"I didn't think at they were a couple, I never saw them make out. I just thought she was his fag hag."

"You never saw them kissing? That's all I ever saw them doing."

"That's because you were there. Whenever I saw you, I would kiss her and be able to pretend it was you." Derek admitted quietly.

Reid was shocked by this admission.

Cynthia gasped "are you kidding me? That's disgusting."

"I was in love with Reid" Derek shrugged "I still am" he finished looking directly at Reid.

It was that moment that the unfortunate waiter appeared to deliver their first course. He hadn't heard the whole conversation, but he knew enough to know that he had come at a very awkward moment. 'This is the worst table ever!" he fumed inwardly, I bet they cheap out on my tip, like it's my fault this is happening!'

As soon as the waiter left, everyone tried to cover up the awkward silence by eating. "Wow this is really good food" Reid stated trying to break the ice.

Everyone readily agreed.

"You know Cynthia; you shouldn't feel too badly for Cindy, she was a grade A bitch." Reid began as a means to smooth things over. He was trying hard to ignore the fact that Derek had just said that he loved Reid.

"He's right you know" Lauren concurred "and she was dumb as a post. She copied everyone else's work. Once she copied something of mine and didn't do well on her assignment and tried to tell the teacher that it was my fault. What a loser."

"Oh yeah, and remember the horrible clothes she wore? They were the ugliest things I had ever seen. I have no idea where she got them." Lisa added.

Luke had been watching Cynthia's face as the people at the table were gossiping about Cindy and as he watched her expression begin to darken a horrific realization began to take shape in his brain. He grabbed onto Reid's thigh and tried to get Reid to shut up, but Reid ignored him.

"Wasn't there a rumour that Cindy was forced to sleep with the principal in order to graduate? I wonder if that was true. What are you doing, Luke are you trying to draw blood?"

Luke just glared at Reid. "Um… Cynthia was Cindy by any chance short for Cynthia?" Luke asked gently.

"Yes, alright, I'm Cindy, and I never slept with the principal, okay?" Cynthia sniffed and then abruptly stood up and ran toward the restroom colliding with their unfortunate waiter who had chosen that moment to collect the empty plates.


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4 of High School Reunion written for the prompt of the same name by Alicesprings.

Rating is PG 13

Pairing: Reid and Luke

Disclaimer: Reid and Luke are not mine, never were and never will be, sadly.

Thanks to everyone who has read this story and left a comment. Your insights have been invaluable and greatly appreciated. All errors and inaccuracies are mine.

Luke immediately stood up at the table and glared at all of his companions. "How could you do that to someone that you claim to love?" Luke asked Derek accusingly.  
Derek just shrugged haphazardly.  
Luke sighed disgustedly "I'm going to go and see if I can make her feel better and when we come back you need to apologize." Luke informed Reid sternly.  
"Okay" Reid agreed noting the look on Luke's face.

"Oh thank God, I'm so glad that Luke decided to follow Cynthia's lead so that we can be alone now to talk" Derek said.

"Uh… we're not exactly alone, Derek" Reid said nodding at the other people at the table.

"Oh, who cares about them, it's you that I want to talk to."

"Thanks a lot" Lauren piped up. Derek just turned and gave her a dirty look.

Derek reached over to take Reid's hand but Reid recoiled immediately.

"I'm in love with you" Derek said looking longingly at Reid, noticing that Reid was just staring blankly back at him.

"Don't be an idiot, Derek. You are not in love with me; you don't even know me anymore. I haven't seen or spoken to you in nearly twenty years. You may think that you're in love with me but you're not."

"I need another drink" Derek muttered almost to himself.

At that moment the unfortunate waiter brought out their main courses. Reid quickly sent Luke and Cynthia's meals back with instructions to keep their food warm. Derek ordered a fresh double rum and coke.

Everyone began eating in silence. They were all relieved to have something to do during this very awkward silence.

The waiter quietly returned and placed Derek's drink at his side. Derek drank it immediately.

The silence continued until Lauren couldn't take it anymore. "So what happened to you Derek? Why on earth would you marry a woman if you were in love with a man? Why would you stay married to her?"

"It's complicated" Derek replied with a deep sigh.

"Well, we've got nothing but time and I'm curious to hear the answer to those questions. By the way he may have been in love with a man when he married Cynthia, but I can assure you that it wasn't me." Reid stated emphatically.

Derek looked like he had been punched in the gut, "of course it was you, Reid. Don't you remember that day out on the dock?"

"Yes, I remember that and I also remember that you didn't speak to me after it happened."

"I wanted to, but I was really confused. I knew that I had feelings for you, but I didn't know what they meant. I wanted to be with you, but I knew I wasn't gay."

"Well I can see why that would cause a dilemma for you" Reid answered, sarcastically,

"When we came back to the cabin my mom could tell by the looks on our faces that something had happened between us. My dad had heard from someone's father that you were gay, I mean, come on Reid, you were never really discreet about it."

"Discreet? Just because I have never lied about who I am does not mean that I am indiscreet. It just means that I am honest about who I am, to myself and to those around me."

Derek rolled his eyes at that comment. "Later that night, after you had gone to your room, my parents came into my room to have 'the talk' with me. Basically they told me that I needed to sever all ties with you and find myself a nice girl or they would cut me off." Derek explained.

"What did they mean when they said that they would cut you off?" Lisa asked, feeling horrified.

Derek shrugged, "emotionally, financially, in every way really. My dad said that there was no way that he was going to ever have a faggot for a son and that I needed to straighten out, pun intended, or I would be dead to them."

"Well, I really wish that you would have had "the talk" with me so that I would have known what was going on. I would have tried to help you if you had come to me. That was a really shitty thing for your parents do to you."

"I couldn't talk to you; I knew that if I was ever alone with you I would have given in to my feelings. I had to do what my parents asked of me. Don't you see? It wasn't my fault, it was out of my control" he whined.

"What a load of bullshit. What I see is that you were selfish. You didn't even consider my feelings at all. Yes, I can understand that it wasn't easy for you, but you should have at least explained to me what was going on, instead of treating me like I was a leper."

"Reid, don't be like that. You have to see it from my perspective I was just a kid, we both were. I didn't know how to handle the situation. I'm sorry that I hurt you, please let me make it up to you now. My parents are dead so they can't stand in our way any longer."

Reid just stared at Derek incredulously.

"Uh…Derek, what about Cynthia, you know your wife?" Lauren asked when it seemed that Reid was shocked into silence by these revelations.

Derek shrugged, "what about her? She just wants what's best for me. We love each other in our own way and I've never lied to her. You may not understand this, but Cynthia is a really great person. She has always tried to save me from myself."

"What do you mean she has tried to save you from yourself?" Lisa asked.

"Well whenever I get the urge to be with a man she prays with me until the urge passes, but sometimes the urge is too great and I am forced to act on it. At those times she gives me a cleansing shower and prays with me." Derek paused to hiccup. "Whadda you guys do when they sleep with other men?" Derek asked turning his glassy eyes on the two married couples.

Silence descended around the table as Derek waited for his answer.

Andrew spoke first "I have never slept or wanted to sleep with another man, so this isn't an issue that ever comes up in our marriage."

"Really? Never? Wha' bout you?" Derek asked Lisa's husband.

"Never" he replied firmly, holding onto Lisa's hand tightly.

"Wow, that's really weird. I just thought all men wanted to sleep with each other."

His table mates just gaped at this latest statement.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked.

"Well that's how I've always felt. It doesn't mean that I'm gay or anything; I just like having sex with men. I know that it's wrong and I always pray for forgiveness after and I always hope that I won't feel the need to do it again - but it just feels so good. It's safis, sathis, satisfying in a way that making love with Cynthia, just isn't."

Reid just stared at Derek; he had no words to remark on these ramblings.

Derek continued, blissfully unaware of how uncomfortable he was making all of his companions "These feelings that I have for you, Reid are different than I've had for anyone else. So intense! I don't know what to do with 'em. That's how I know that I'm in love with you. I don't want to be, but I am. Cynthia and I prayed about this last night, but the emotions just won't let go. I can't handle it; I need to stop feeling this way about you. I think that if I mess around with you I will be able to move on and forget about you and then Cynthia and I can pray together. I know that with God's forgiveness and Cynthia's love I can get past this. I just need to be with you so that I can start the healing."

Reid was pretty sure that Derek was very drunk at this point. He'd had to splice together Derek's words in order to make any sort of sense out of them as Derek had been slurring them together pretty badly. Reid really didn't know how to handle this situation, but he knew that he was never going to sleep with Derek.

"I'm not going to have sex with you Derek, not now and not ever. You need to get over that fantasy."

"But how? Why?"

"Sleeping with me is not the answer to your problems."

"It's not? How can you be sure?"

"You're gay, Derek. You have to admit that."

"I'm gay?" he said sounding confused "you think that I'm gay?"

"Yes."

Derek suddenly looked around at all the other people at the table as if seeing them for the first time. "Do you think I'm gay?" he asked the group.

"Yes" they all answered in unison.

Derek just stared at them in shock. Everyone waited to see what he would do next.

"I'm gay" he whispered, seemingly amazed that those words applied to him. "Oh my God, I'm GAY!" He said louder with a look of horror on his face. "How did this happen to me? My parents would be so ashamed if they knew. Oh my God, what am I going to do? Wait a minute" he said looking accusingly at Lauren "you said that everyone knew that Reid and I were dating when we were in high school."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Did you mean everyone; EVERYONE thought that I was gay when we were in high school?"

"Well, not the whole student body, I was really only referring to the people in my clique, which in high school, was everyone to me." Lauren explained, wishing she could disappear, but also secretly enjoying the drama that was playing out in front of her.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? We could have been a couple, Reid, a real couple. Oh my God, what am I saying; my parents would have killed me. They would have died of shame for having a 'gay' son. What about Cynthia, she might not have married me. Oh my God, do you think that she knows?" Derek was practically crying at this point.

Reid hated tears, especially man tears, he took this as his cue to go and find Luke.

Meanwhile Luke had tracked down Cynthia in the ladies restroom. Luke knocked gently on the door and then called Cynthia's name before entering. He found Cynthia sitting on the sofa, softly crying into a tissue.

"Cynthia, what can I do to help you? I'm sure that Reid, Lisa and Lauren are deeply sorry for upsetting you."

"Oh Luke" she said sniffling gently, "thanks for coming to cheer me up. I don't care about what those people said. I knew that they didn't like me when we were in high school. I'm just upset with Reid."

"Well I know Reid pretty well and I'm sure that he feels badly for hurting your feelings" Luke lied through his teeth, knowing full well that Reid wouldn't care if he hurt Cynthia or not.

"This isn't about me, Luke; I just want him to let Derek go."

"What are you talking about? Reid isn't interested in Derek."

"Oh Luke" she said reaching out and patting his arm "it's really sweet that you are so naïve, but I am afraid that Reid is very interested in Derek, how could he not be?"

"Well, Reid and I have been together for two years. I am sure that he wouldn't cheat on me."

"That's sweet that you believe that, but all men cheat. Even Derek and I don't know how but Reid has got a hold on Derek, one that I haven't been able to break. If Reid wasn't interested in Derek he wouldn't have such power over my husband."

"Don't you think that Derek's infatuation with Reid might be one sided?" Luke asked reasonably.

"No, absolutely not!" Cynthia replied, hotly. "Derek wants to be with me, Reid has just managed to trap Derek in his web of seduction, just like he did back in high school" she said accusingly.

"Okay" said Luke, uneasily "why don't we go back to the table now that you seem to be feeling better" Luke said, desperate to escape.

Cynthia leaned over and grasped Luke's hand "I know you might not see it, but Reid is evil and this 'life style' that you have chosen is just wrong. You are still young; you can still save your self. I will pray for you" she finished with a creepy smile.

"Okay" Luke responded trying not to show how offended he was by her words. He then opened the door and ushered her out of the rest room and right into Reid.

"Everything okay?" Reid asked noticing the bewildered look in Luke's eye.

Cynthia merely glared at Reid, while Luke nodded and reached for Reid's hand.

"I think that Derek may need you back at the table, Cynthia" Reid stated.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes "what did you do to him?"

"Nothing, I swear" he answered raising his hands in innocence "Derek's just admitted that he's gay and he's not handling it too well."

"Derek is not gay" she said with disgust "what did you say to him to make him think that he's gay?"

Reid just stared at her blankly.

"Oh never mind, I need to go and save my husband" Cynthia said and stalked off towards their table.

"Are you okay, Luke?" Reid asked with concern, the blonde looked very uncomfortable.

"She said that she would pray for me, like there is something wrong with me."

Reid took Luke's face in both of his hands and held it firmly, forcing Luke to look into his eyes. "Listen to me Luke, there is nothing wrong with you, nothing at all, do you hear me?"

"Yes" Luke whispered back.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I guess so"

"I love you, Luke. You are perfect just the way you are, Always remember that!" Reid then leaned over and kissed Luke.

"Come on, let's go back to the table, you must be starving."

"Okay, trust you to be thinking about food, Reid. Although, I have to admit that I am kind of hungry."

Reid grabbed Luke's hand and they walked back to the table hand in hand.

As Reid and Luke approached the table they could hear Derek wailing "what if I am gay? What am I going to do?"

"You are **not** gay! We need to go home so that I can give you a cleansing shower and then we will pray" Cynthia said as calmly as she was capable of under the circumstances.

"You'll save me, won't you Cynthia?"

"Yes, of course I will, now let's get going" and with that she put her arm around Derek's waist and propelled him out of the restaurant. As she passed Reid she whispered fiercely, "don't keep in touch."

Reid just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Well this has certainly not been a dull reunion now has it?" Reid stated trying to break the ice.

"I think that I could use some boring now. That was just plain crazy!" Lauren stated. "Are you okay, Luke? Was Cynthia all kinds of crazy in the rest room?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Can we please talk about something else, I just want to forget about that couple."

"Yes" everyone replied together all sharing that sentiment.

At that moment the waiter appeared with Luke and Cynthia's dinners. Reid offered to take Cynthia's as he was still hungry.

"Oh my God, are you really going to eat another dinner, Reid?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, emotional turmoil makes me hungry."

"Everything makes you hungry" Luke interjected.

"True, but emotional turmoil seemed like a good excuse" he mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"I just remembered that you used to eat an enormous amount of food when we were in high school. He used to bring these disgusting sandwiches to school everyday for lunch. You're lucky that you didn't have to witness him eating one of those, Luke."

"No such luck. He still eats them, all the time."

"I hate you, Reid. How can you eat so much food and look so good?" Lauren inquired.

"I have a really high metabolism" he smiled at the rest of the group.

"UGH" Lisa and Lauren said in unison. The group sat around making small talk and general reminiscing about high school.

When Reid and Luke finished eating their main courses the waiter arrived bearing dessert for the whole table. Reid was thrilled to see that it was Charlotte au Chocolate with whipped cream, ice cream and raspberry coulis.

"Yum" was all he said.

Lisa and Lauren just stared at him as he devoured first his dessert and then "helped" Luke finish his.

For the first time that night Lisa and Lauren seemed less smitten with Reid, both of their husbands noticed and smiled at each other.

"He really always eats like this and looks like that?" Lauren asked, her voice tinged with envy.

"Yes" Luke nodded with a sigh.

"It's so unfair" grumbled Lisa.

"I know, but it's a cross that I'm willing to bear." Luke smiled as Reid lapped up the last of his dessert.

"Well I think it's time to go, don't you?" Reid asked Luke.

Luke immediately stood up. "It was nice meeting all of you."

Reid looked anxious to go, but Lisa and Lauren quickly jumped up and hugged him good bye and then they hugged Luke.

The husbands just shook hands with the two men.

They all talked about keeping in touch, but they all knew that it was unlikely to happen.

"Finally, let's get the hell out of here. I think that we need a shower, don't you?" Reid whispered into Luke's ear.

"Yes" Luke leaned in and kissed Reid. "Oh hold on just a second."

"What are you doing, where are you going?" Reid called out, but Luke was gone.

As he was waiting for Luke to come back he saw Sue approaching out of the corner of his eye.

'Please don't come and talk to me' he pleaded silently.

"Reid, oh I'm so happy that I caught up with you. Have you had a great time catching up with everyone? I know that I have. Don't you wish we could do this every year?"

"Well I think that may be a little too frequent for my taste" he replied trying to remain civil, knowing he was never coming back to another high school reunion.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is that I took the liberty of looking at your questionnaire and I noticed that you and Luke don't have any children, yet."

"What are you talking about?"

Sue continued as though Reid had not spoken at all. "Now I know that you told me that you and Luke are a real couple, but honestly, you can't be a real couple without children. Your life would just be empty and meaningless. I know all about surrogates and adoption so I took the liberty of emailing you all of the pertinent information."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, no need to thank me. I'm always looking out for people, it's what I do. Ta ta I look forward to seeing you at the next reunion." Sue said and mercifully was gone.

Luke finally appeared and put his arms around Reid's waist. "What was that all about?"

"You don't want to know. Can we please leave now?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Thank God! Hey where did you go?"

"Oh, I just went to tip our waiter. I wanted to make sure that he was taken care of. There was a lot of drama at our table and I'm sure that it was stressful for him."

Reid smiled and kissed Luke. "That is just so you, Luke."


End file.
